The life of naruto uzumaki
by gurothe brave
Summary: what if minato was not the sacrifice for that justu? what if no one knew about the kyubbi inside of naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night the kyubbi was sealed soming happed someone saw the seals the yondami was doing his name was kenji usumaki he was the brother in law of the yondami. the yondami even taught him some sealing justu he knew the justu he was about to do. When the yondami finished the sighs he pushed him out of the way to become the sacrifice for the shigigami he died he looked at naruto and told minato" here give him the usumaki clans swords and teach him to use the blood line you have" then he took off the sword on his sides and threw thn to minato noded his head and kenji gone was minato picked up naruto and the swords. then walked towards the shinobi that survived and told them that the kyubbi was gone. then one of the shnobi asked who the child was. then minato said "This is my son Naruto Namikaze"then the shnobi and the hokage with his son walked back to the the shinobi did what minato said and went to check on the villagers. then minato and naruto went to the hospital. when he got there he put naruto where the other babies were held and he walked to his wife's room. she was sleeping. nurses said she would be out of the hopital in a month. then minato went to the cafiteria to find something to eat.

**(**naruto's pov**)**

naruto was in a baby's bed next to a little girl with a little bit of pink hair on her head. unlike the other baby's they weren't crying they were just looking at each other. when a few minitues pasted. they started to fall asleep turned toward each other.

then when minato went to where the babys were he saw naruto and sakura sleeping he looked to the side and saw his other son naruto's twin brother usiki naimakaze he was born 2 min after minato's best friend ririki haruno came up to he told him" that little girl over there is my new daughter sakura she was born the same time as your first son. then he told him" that's her brother over there he was born 10 mins after her".then minato said looking out the window to the son"this gearation will be the best i've ever seen" then they both went to help re build the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Five years later)**

Naruto and Usuki woke up and walked to there parents room at 6 in the morning and jumped on there bed yelling "wake up wake up it my first day of the academy wake up". Then Minato rolled over and said" 6 more hours please Naruto and usuki". Then Naruto walked to his dads weapons pouch and took a paper bomb out and slapped it on his face and it exploded and Minato was right on the ceiling face flat. The he yelled " Naruto usuki I know it's your first day but we don't have to wake up so early the Academy starts at 10".The finally Kushina woke up and took a pillow and hit Minato, Naruto and usuki. Then she said "Minato Naruto and usuki got us up so early so that you could teach them a jutsu and take them to the Academy. Naruto usuki next time wake me up before you do that". Then Naruto and usuki nodded and walked to the bath room and brushed there teeth.

**(30 mins later)**

Naruto walked out the bath room with his new clothes on. Naruto wore an orange shirt with black pant and a whirlpool symbols on the pants and shirt. Usuki wore a black shirt and orange pants with the whirlpool symbols on just the shirt. Then Naruto and Usuki walked to the back door of there home and walked into the training area in there backyard. There dad was there waiting. Minato said" Naruto Usuki I'm not going to teach you guys a jutsu just yet first I will tech you guys to climb a tree without a using your hands. Then Naruto said" that's impossible I know it". Usuki said "yea its impossible". Then Minato focaced chakra to his feet and walked up the tree to the top and jumped right back down. Naruto was just standing there staring in aw. Usuki was just staring at the tree. Then Minato told them about chakra and the chakra system. Then Naruto and Usuki tried it over and over for 2 hours until he at least made it the middle of the tree. Then Naruto and Usuki went inside and told there dad they made it to the middle of the tree. Then Kushina called for breakfast. Both Naruto and Minato got there at the same time even though Minato hirashned. Usuki ran but did not use his full speed. They ate fast and went back out side. Naruto and Usuki did more tree exorcizes for the rest of the time and Minato just sat and watched them.

When it was time for the Academy Naruto, Minato, and Usuzki walked side bye side waving to the villagers as they passed by. When they got to the Academy Minato said "Naruto Usuki mommy will pick you up ok then she will take you to Ririki's house then Rin will watch you". Then they both said"hai".Then Minato scuffled there hair and Naruto and Usuki walked inside the building.

**(Inside the Academy)**

Naruto and Usuki were in the same class. When they walked into the room them and another guy were swarmed by girls. Naruto and Usuki got out of it by running thru the only opening there the door. Then the walked around the building and got in thru the window. When they got in the class they helped the other guy stuck in the girl swarm. Then the boy said "thanks guys you helped allot". Then they said" no problem" at the same time. Then the boy asked "what are your names?" Then Usuzki said "I'm Usuzki Namikaze and this is my older brother Naruto Namikaze". Then the boy said" I'm Saskue Uciha". Then the boys sat next to a girl with pink hair and a boy with dark pink hair. Then both Naruto and Usuki said "hey Sakura hey Kige". Then both Sakura and her brother said"hey guys Naruto Usuzki your coming over". Then Usuzki said "yea". After that there new teacher came in his name was Iruka Umino.

**(Five hours later)**

**When it was time to leave Iruka escorted the class outside. Then Naruto, Sakura, kige, and Usuzki left the Academy with Kushina to Ririki's house. When they got there Rin talked to Kushina while the kids were outside playing.**

**(30 min and 3 hours later)**

**Minato came and picked up Naruto and Usuzki up and brought them home. When they got home both Minato and Kushina tucked Naruto told them that he wanted to be Hokage. Usuzki told them that he wants to be the highest rank jouin.**

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if you think own Naruto then you're dumb

(Seven years later)

Naruto and his brother Usuki were training with there newly found blood lines (I'm not telling till you see the New Naruto chapter 3).There bloodline in its first stage is stronger then the Mangekyou Sharingan. When 7:00 came they were eating breakfast with there little brother, baby sister (Altair Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze) father, and mother. While they were talking Naruto asked his father "dad if there is an odd number of genin then how the teams will be set up?" Then Minato said "there might be a team with 5 genin and two sensei's". Then Naruto nods and gets up from the table. Then he said" Usuki how about we hold back when doing the Justus's to pass the genin exams" " that's smart then if we fight someone later on they will underestimate us" " right". Then they pick up there swords and walk to the academy with there little brother, Altair.

(At the Academy)

Once they got to the Academy they sent there little brother of to his classroom. His teacher was Gangu Ayazouwa. When they got to there class they got rammed by fan girls, but luckily they did a substitution Justus with there chairs. They were right next to Kige and Naruto said "yo Saskue what's up" "shut up dobe". Iruka walks in with headbands. "Ok class today we have the genin exams" "we are going to do written test and Justus test". Then Mizuki hands out the papers for the written test. Then Iruka says "you have 1 hour to finish the test" "start".

(1 hour later)

The first people to finish the test were Sakura then her brother then Naruto and Usuki and lastly Saskue. When the whole class finished Iruka called people depending on there skill level. Naruto was called first. When he got into the other class they were having the Justus test in Iruka told him to do three Justus the substitution, hedge, and clone. Naruto did every single one of the Justus perfectly. He took his headband and put it on his forehead while waiting for his brother and friends to come out. Once every one of them came out with a headband. They went back inside when Iruka called the people that passed.

(Naruto's pov)

I was right there was an odd number of genin. I wonder whose going to be on the team with five people and two sensei's. Then Naruto turns his head and looks at Sakura.

(Sakura's pov)

Looks like there is going to be a team with more then 3 genin. Sakura turns her head. Then she waves at Naruto.

(Normal pov)

Ok class we will announce the teams in 1 hour. Then Naruto, Usuki, Saskue, Sakura, and Kige went outside to eat lunch.

(Outside)

Naruto drew a scroll with two hot bowls of ramen. He gave one to his brother and ate the other. Saskue was eating a bento box like always. Sakura and Kige were eating rice and chicken. When everyone finished Kige and Usuki spared while Sakura watched and Naruto was finishing his seal. Then Naruto yelled "finally" and then ran to Saskue sleeping and kicked him. "what the hell dobe" Saskue I found out how to go into your memory of that night". Then Saskue said with emotion "do it dobe" then Naruto slapped a sleeping seal on him then put the other seal on it.

Saskue mindscape 

Naruto walked around the place and found it there it was that night.

Flash back

Saskue activated his Sharingan and ran after Itachi. "Little brother you activated your Sharingan and before me but your still weak". Then he knocks him out his Sharingan deactivated.

Flash in

(Outside again)

Saskue wakes up and Naruto tells him" you activated your Sharingan" "what I did but why can't I do it now" "you can u just have never tried" "ok". Then Saskue pumps chakra into his eyes and they turn into a Sharingan. Then Saskue says "thanks dobe now I can get revenge finally"" I think you need more training before you really fight your brother" yea your right" "maybe my dad has scrolls about the Sharingan and your clan but for now lets do normal training"

(1 hour later)

Sakura, Kige, and Usuki had to help Naruto and Saskue get back in side. When they got inside Iruka said" this is the rookie of the year of rookies I should say Naruto Namikaze, Usuki Namikaze, and Saskue Uciha. The runner ups are Sakura Haruno and Kige Haruno. Since there aren't enough genin for teams 1-6 and 9 we will only have 3 teams and one with 5 genin. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. And lastly

Team 7 Naruto Namikaze, Usuki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Kige Haruno, and

Saskue Uciha. Those are teams now for the senseis. Team 8 Kurenai 10 Asuma Sharutobi. And finally team 7 Kakashi Hatake, and Kagome Namikaze. Now tomorrow you will all meet your sensei's bye."

(Outside the academy)

Naruto, Saskue, and Usuki left to the Hokage tower to talk to the fourth. Once they got there Saskue asked "Hokage-sama I would like to have scrolls on the Uciha clan and the Sharingan" "sure Saskue here a few days after you were born your father gave me these scrolls to give to you in case anything happened to him and he could not teach you these him self" then Minato handed Saskue a box that was black and had a red fire symbol as a lock. Then Saskue took the box and left with Naruto and Usuki. Then Naruto said "see ya tomorrow Saskue we are going to find some info on or other sensei."

(Ninja archives)

Naruto and Usuki were reading scrolls about Kakashi until something caught there eye it said:

Kakashi never passed a genin team before. His test is all about teamwork SO NO MATTER WHAT WORK TOGETHER DURING THIS TEST.

Then they both said together" we need to work together". Then usuki said we can make a plan with the others tomorrow because he usually has the test after we meet. Then they put everything back to normal and walked home.

(At there house)

Naruto and Usuki arrived at the house just in time for dinner there mother made curry and rice. When there mom asked who there new sensei was usuki said "he is Kakashi". There mom looked at there dad with daggers then she yelled "YOU MADE THAT PERV THERE TEACHER". Then she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him and said "boys could you wash the dishes and put your little brother and sister to bed" in a sweet voice. Then they nodded and she dragged there dad up stair to there room and put a hearing seal on the door. But before he could drag him into the room he yelped "help me". After that they got there plates and cleaned them and took there brother and sister to bed and went to there own room and fell asleep.

**Ok I hope you liked this R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

The next day naruto and usuki got up and pulled out the two swords there uncle gave them when he was on his death bed. One sword was all white with a black sheath. The other was all black with a white sheath. The black sword was Naruto's and white sword was Usuki's. when the swords are together they are call ed the yin and yang blade when apart they are called the yin sword and the yang sword they have been past down generation thru generation of the Usumaki family. The women of the family would continue the family by having boys as the children and the swords would be past to them twins and boys are very common in the family the only time when there was only one to use the sword without a twin was Kushina's brother Kenji. He was the first to use the swords and control there immense powers.

Then they put a seal under there secret stash of food. Once they finished they walked to each of there bathrooms and dressed. Naruto whore a black shirt on top of a black and orange jacket with white and orange pants. Usuki wore a white shirt on top of a white shirt with black and orange pants. Then they both put the swords on there backs and put the head bands on there foreheads to finish there look the put on a coat like there father except Usuki's was white and orange and Naruto's is black and orange. When they were done dressing they went downstairs to find there dads trying to eat with his black eye his right hand in a cast and had his leg in a cast and half of his face puffed up. Altair was laughing at his dad and poking his face while baby Kushina was just giggling in her highchair.

When they got downstairs Naruto laughed his ass off and said" for the Hokage u got beat" usuki was laughing but not like Naruto. Then there father said" once I heal I going to kick your asses with my kimigogan"then they stopped laughing and Naruto put there brother on his shoulder and usuki took some toast and bacon for all three of them and they ran out the house to there special training ground.

Once they got to the training ground they talked to there little brother. Naruto said" what do you want to know about the kimigogan" the Altair said" I want to know what else it dose when it changes" then usuki said" it isn't just for show it in cresses our stamina and speed even if it isn't active" then Naruto continued" It has 10 stages and one more if you reach it. There is the first stage that you eyes stay the same but your blue chakra is enhanced in many ways like its capacity growing to its full potential "then there is the next stage where your eye gets the first point of a star that is what I and usuki are on. Then usuki made a red chakra ball and continued" that is the red chakra it helps you summon foxes because in legends it says that our blood line got its final stage from foxes as long as we summon them also with both of our family line we are said to be able to control the nine tailed fox demon or change its nature when dad fought it he was almost able to control it but he had to kill it was the only way to save every one. Mom's side of the family can seal it. Our great grandma was able to change its nature for the time she was alive but once she died the fox went crazy and went on a rampage when mom held it she was able to stop it with her chakra chains." Then Naruto said "when Usuki and I were born the fox had the chance to get free but then someone betrayed the village not even dad knew who it was and that person helped the fox get free if it wasn't for our uncle using the yin and yang blade to hold it off dad would have died and this village would have been destroyed" then Naruto said "looks like we can't train it is time for us to get to school oh and usuki I found the namikaze tree and some things on cousin Kagome." then Naruto puts Altair on his shoulders and they jump from house to house until the are in front of the building and drop Altair off.

Then they walk to there class room and saw Saskue. Then Naruto took his new necklace out his pocket and dropped it .Then Sakura saw him and got up and started to walk down the steps then Naruto saw her and picked up his necklace and started walking towards her by the time Naruto got ready to walk up the stairs Kiba was getting up and tripped Sakura by accident and she fell down the stars and fell on Naruto and there lips locked by accident and Kige saw this and got up with his anger flaring and he activated his blood line and his hair turned white and stood on end and his eyes turned yellow. By that time Naruto and Sakura had got up and usuki charged Naruto. Naruto barely dodged. Then Kige said" Naruto your going to pay for that kissing my sister is off limits then he grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted it then a puff of smoke appeared and a chair was there then Kige punched him with his enhanced strength until his face was puffy and his lip was bleeding then he stopped and powered down and said "that should teach you" by that time the Hokage limped in and saw Naruto and said" now what you going to laugh at now". Then usuki took out a camera took a picture and used the substitution jutsu to switch the picture with a pencil.

(Kushina's pov)

"Huh what happen to my pencil" then the photo appeared in her hand and she said "like father like son". Then started laughing.

(Normal pov)

After the whole kissing fiasco every one got in there seats except Naruto he was laying on the desk being healed by Sakura. Then the Hokage said "when all of you were kids you were innocent and small but at that time I also saw that all of you were going to be better than all older ninja you are the best generation and I know that because my master once told me that every generation is better than the last and I also know because I've seen each and everyone of you grow from innocent babies to what you are now genin are just one step in your career as ninja" then he walked out the room and everyone started to wait on there sensei's

(Team seven)

Usuki use one of his water jutsu to wake Naruto up. Once Naruto got up Naruto took out the family tree and a bio on Kagome's life. Then usuki said "the stuff we found on Kakashi said he has a Sharingan eye that is why we have Saskue im hoping he can stop all the genjutsu that comes our way also we have to work together .Then everyone nodded. Then Naruto opened the scrolls and started reading. Naruto read: kagome namikaze is known for her genjutsu ability and her water and lightning chakra. She is able to use unto 5 points of a star in her bloodline she has excellent chakra control she is one of the 3 ninja that graduated the academy early her and Kakashi Hatake graduated at the same time. They also are the same age. She is the daughter of Mizuki Namikaze and Hotaru Kyoto. She is the oldest niece to Minato Namikaze. Then Naruto finished reading. Then usuki said "ok Saskue you need to keep and eye on both kagome and Kakashi." Then Naruto said "we will have to…" Naruto was cut off by Kagome yelling" lets go maggots meet me on the damn roof in 30 seconds and counting "then she flashed out. Then Naruto grabbed Sakura and usuki got Saskue and Kige and they flashed out in an orange and yellow flash.

(On the roof)

When they got there Saskue asked them "how did you use the Harishin no jutsu" then Naruto said "we can use it but only for short distances" then Kakashi appeared and kagome was holding his ear and she yelled "Kakashi you will be on time while you are on my team and Itachi is not here to bail you out". Then Naruto said "hey grandma kagome" then kagome aura change to match the Kyuubi's. She looked at Naruto like she was about to kill and said "what did you call me Naruto"then Kakashi grabbed her before she could pull a kunai and stab him. Then Kakashi said "I want everyone to tell me there likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. You first pinky girl" then sakura says "im Haruno sakura and my likes are training in genjutsu and medicine my dislikes are people that betray others and dango my dream is to be the best medic ninja in the world and to train under Tsunade Senju". "Pinky boy" then Kige says "my likes are kenjutsu and ninjutsu training my dislikes are people that betray others and gray my dream is to become the best kenjutsu master in the world to train under Kutsoga doichi and wield the Haruno blade." Then Kakashi said "emo" then Saskue said "my likes are to hangout and train with Hinata my dislike is when her dad or cousin come and interrupt us and certain some one my dream is to rebuild my clan better so it can protect Konoha and its people and to kill a certain someone" Kakashi mind: seems he is going to protect this village with his life and that girl. Then Kakashi said "white cape" then usuki said my likes are hanging out with my friends, training, and eating ramen and my dream is to become the strongest jonin in this village" then Kakashi said " black cape" then Naruto said " my likes are hanging out with my friends, training with my dad, and playing with my youngest siblings. My dream is to become the Hokage and get rid of all the hatred in the world.

Then Kagome said "ok maggots meet me and Kakashi at training ground 7 at 7 am. Then she grabbed Kakashi by the ear and flashed out. Then Naruto said "see you later guys." Then usuki and Naruto ran to training ground 7. Saskue went to the Hyuuga compound and Kige and Sakura walked home.

(Naruto and usuki)

Usuki said "lets split up" u goes and look for a water source and I will set up traps here. Then Naruto walked in one direction and usuki walked the other direction.

(Naruto's pov)

Naruto made a hand sigh and said kage bunshin no jutsu. Then 400 Naruto's appeared "ok guys go set traps in the water and in this area and write a map of the traps" then the Naruto's scattered.

(Usuki's pov)

Usuki made the same hand sighs as Naruto and said kage bunshin no jutsu and 4000 appeared then usuki yelled "go set up traps around the area" then they split up.

(Sakura and Kige)

Sakura and Kige walked home. Sakura went outside to work on a new jutsu she is working on while Kige was cleaning his sword. Then they heard the door open and there dad came inside and yelled "i'm home!" Then sakura and Kige said "HI DAD". Then sakura said "dad usuki can you guys try out my new jutsu on I need to see if it works" then sakura make 8 hand sighs and says sakura no jutsu then pink flower fly around them and she says ninjutsu . When she said that all the petals turn dark green and come flying at her brothers vitals then he blocks then by using the bloodline. Then usuki yells" what the fuck was that" then sakura says it's a jutsu that use plants it allows me to ether use genjutsu, ninjutsu or taijutsu.

(The namikaze house holds) 

Altair was talking to his dad while Kushina was playing with baby Kushina. Altair asked "dad why is the kimigogan stronger then the Sharingan. Then minato sad "well the legends of our ancestors says that the demon foxes were very cautious of the Uciha especially Uciha Madara. The leader of the foxes at that time said that they need to stop Madara. So they gave us the last stage to our bloodline so that the one that would stop Madara. Even thought they gave us the power we aren't able to unlock it only if we have pure intentions. Then Altair said "then why you then minato haven't says "I haven't shown anyone yet"

(With Saskue and Hinata)

Saskue said "come on Hinata you can do this just focus" then Hinata says "ok Saskue". Then Hinata pushes all her chakra into her hands and rushes at a training dummy and she hits all of its points then she starts to run so fast that there are blue streks and she hits the dummy and yells "junken style burning block." Then the dummy burst into pieces. Then Saskue says "nice Hinata" then she faints from loosing a lot of chakra then Saskue takes her to the hospital. Then Saskue looks at her eyes in the hospital bed half of her eye was black the other was white then there was an arrow in the middle. Then Saskue says "Hinata why are you keeping your new byakugan hidden from your clan once your father sees this you will be the pride of your clan in stead of Neji" then Hinata says" I want to show my father my powers but i'm still not strong enough." Then before she can continue her father walks through the door and Saskue activates his genjutsu. Then her dad says "Hinata you came to the hospital for something as simple as chakra loss" then he looks at her and says "you are shame to the Hyuuga" then he walks thru the door. Then Saskue deactivates the genjutsu and says "why do you take that from him" then she doesn't say any thing and closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Then Saskue looks at her.

Saskue mind:

Why dose she take this I want to protect her but she doesn't want me to.

Then he thinks about her eyes.

No matter what she keeps taking this pain then he thinks about the scroll she got from her grandfather.

(The hospital)

Then Saskue looks at the time and looks at her and smiles then he wipes a hair out of her face and jumps out the window and says " I will protect Hinata no mater what because she is the only one I have left"

(Kakashi and Kagome)

Kagome was chasing Kakashi around there apartment yelling "give me the dam book she picked up there bed and slapped him with it. He flew all the way to lightning country and got in a woman bath and got slapped back. He found kagome drinking coffee spinning a kunai"

Then she showed Kakashi the books and said "haha" then Kakashi tried to get it but she grabbed his dick before he could move and she said "move and you won't have part of your antinomy. Then she knocked him out and dropped him on the couch. What she did not know was an usuki clone was video taping the whole thing then he laughed and went sushined the tape to the real one.

(Naruto and usuki)

Usuki said "Naruto look Naruto looked at the tape that said "blackmail" then Naruto laughed and they went back to training.

Then Naruto and usuki looked up and it was sun down then they walked home when they got there they looked at there dinner and ate fast and went to bed.

(Kakashi and Kagome)

Kakashi was eating his dinner with kagome trying to get his book then she sighed and gave him one and he jumped for joy until she said "you can read one word" then he looked at the book and she took it again. Then she mad a seal and the books disappeared into a scroll and she put it into her breast and he said "that isn't fair then she stuck her tong out and walked into the bed room with Kakashi and they fell asleep.

(Kige and sakura)

Sakura and Kige were laughing at there dad he was on the end of there hormonal mother. Then Kige said "for a 6 month pregnant woman she can really punch". Then sakura said "what dose that mean" then sakura knocked Kige into the same situating as there dad. Until the women of the house got tired and fell asleep.

(Saskue)

Saskue trained till sun down and then he went home and ate dinner and fell asleep with a picture of him Hinata, neji and Itachi before anything happened.

Hi haters and readers hope you like my new ch and my new pic I worked hard on one the other im still laughing at.

R &R plzzzzzzzz with a cherry on top deuces.


End file.
